


Home

by poppylydia



Series: Home Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppylydia/pseuds/poppylydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus finds an unexpected surprise in the Great Hall one evening. Any reviews/comments/Kudos would be amazing please! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters or story (sadly). The honour goes to the wonderful J.K. Rowling; no copyright is intended nor used other than to entertain Harry Potter fans.

The castle was peacefully silent. The Great Hall’s magical ceiling was sprinkled with stars and a full moon shone brightly over the room, adding an air of tranquil to the night. Severus crept into the hall, his footsteps as silent as a grave. He did not know why his feet had took him to the hall that night, but as he snuck through the doors, he instantly knew. His gaze had caught the silhouette of his least favourite student, Harry Potter, who was at that moment in time curled next to the grand fireplace, fast asleep. Stunned, Severus paused. A frown developed upon his face, pondering how to handle the situation. He had three possible options: one leave Potter alone and head back to the dungeons; two he could order Potter back to his dormitory and take numerous points for the thrill of it; or thirdly sit quietly with Potter and watch him, an act he had never considered before that night. As if on cue, Severus’s feet moved cautiously over to Harry, evading from startling the boy. Harry, it seemed, did not notice Severus’s presence. As Snape approached Harry, a fluttering developed in his heart, sudden warmth flooding him, one that he only felt when thinking of the boy in private and even then had denied its true meaning to himself. He sat quietly on a bench close to Harry’s sleeping body. The uniqueness of the situation overwhelmed Severus and the Slytherin in him took the rare opportunity to truly look at Harry. Snape noted that Harry’s skin was smooth and pale, with a tinge of tan; unlike James Potter who had rough bronzed skin and rather different to Lily’s fragile skin. His hair was messy, but not in an arrogant way, like James styled his. His body was petite, but muscular. Harry’s facial features had changed remarkable too, a fact that Severus had denied for many years. Now though, he realised that his boy- no, man- in front of him was neither James nor Lily; Harry was unique in his own right. As if sensing Severus’s scrutiny, an emerald eye peeked from under a heavy eyelid, focused and then both eyes opened to stare at the unusually calm Potions Professor.

“Professor?”, Harry croaked, his mouth dry from sleep.

Severus did not know how to react. Yet again that night, he was stunned. He did not know how to respond to being caught staring at him, nor did he want to ruin the peace between them.

“Potter, forgive me, I did not wish to scare you. I have barely been here a minute, no need to fret. However, one such as yourself should take care, there is always danger lurking, even though the Dark Lord is gone,” Snape whispered, his throat equally croaky, though his was due to the lethal bite from Nagini the previous year.

Silence ensued. Harry seemed to be confused at the situation, but not outraged at Snape’s presence. He was, however, shocked at Snape’s apology. He had cared for Snape for several years, but had never thought an encounter such as this ever would happen. He had accepted to himself that the brooding, mysterious, powerful man would never be interested in an eighteen year old student, especially not Harry Potter. He had assumed that after the war they might grow closer, seeing as Harry saved Snape’s life in the Shrieking Shack after giving him a Bezoar. However it seemed to Harry, as if nothing on the outside had altered between them. Snape was still snarky, unforgiving, mean and moody to everyone around him. Until tonight.

“No need to apologise sir. I should be the one to say sorry, I came down here for some peace and quiet and ended up falling asleep. I should get back now sir,” Harry whispered, moving slightly to stand up, his gaze still caught by Snape’s unusually open face.

Harry wobbled to his feet and out of pure instinct Snape grabbed Harry’s hands to steady him. The familiar warmth spread through Severus, it seemed he was caught in the spiders’ web. Harry likewise thrummed with warmth. Time stood still as Snape held Harry, neither of them breaking eye contact or removing their hands. As if acting on their own accord, Snape’s fingers brushed lightly over Harry’s hand. A smile crept over Harry’s face, and surprisingly was mirrored by his normally surly professor.

“Thank you sir, for everything,” Harry said gently, his eyes captured in the obsidian eyes that gazed back at him. Harry moved slowly closer to Severus, his mouth barely centimetres away from his.

“And you Harry,” Snape ushered, his eyes moving to Harry’s partially open mouth.

Neither knew who started the kiss; all they knew for certain was that it was cautious, slow, and full of love and respect. As they broke apart, they held one another for a number of minutes, both content and finally felt at home.

Ten Years Later-  
Harry crept into the Great Hall, his footsteps silent as he approached the sleeping body of his husband. He had been searching for Severus for several minutes before it dawned on him where his beloved might be. He sat quietly on the bench next to where Severus lay, observing his peacefully husband in slumber. Severus’s silky hair covered his face, his body almost fully relaxed in sleep, cradling a potions journal. Severus’s eyes shot open as he felt more than heard Harry beside him. He moved into a sitting position, his eyes never leaving Harry’s, a small smile drifted onto his lips.

“Good evening Severus,” Harry whispered, capturing his husband’s hands and gently pulling him up. They held one another’s gaze for several moments, both remembering a night akin to that one, many years ago. Their lips joined as they had on that previous night; both attuned to one another, moving together as one, bonded together through years of tranquillity and content. They were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews/ Comments would be wonderful please! They're an incentive to write more! ;)


End file.
